With Life to Spare
by KingSnoopy101
Summary: Naruto has died an unexpected death and is reborn in the soul society. What happens when he is unepectedly returned to the world that created him.


Ok sorry i haven't been updating like a good author does and i'm working on that. As for my first story A Shinobi's resolve i'm currently having that checked so it comes out better than the first two chapters. This is a story i've been thinking about but i'm not sure how well it turned out. If anyone cares to read it over and comment i would greatly appreciate that. However it is rather lengthy but after you start reading i think it's qite the gripping story. Anyway thanks KingSnoopy101.

* * *

The winds whipped violently around the shallow valley as sounds of fighting echoed through the forest. Uzumaki had been strong and he never expected things to end like this. He was the gifted child, lucky beyond all reason and determined more than anything. His nindo, his ninja way was to never give up. So why had that feeling of definite success faded so quickly? He worked harder than anyone to prove he was worth being noticed and yet as he stared at his friend before him he couldn't help but feel the feelings of hatred and resolve falter.

This was his best friend he was fighting not some enemy who had randomly attacked his village for personal gain. Rather it was his closest friend who seemed to be misguided by his vengeance for his brother. Could he hate him for that? Was it even right to try and judge him? Maybe the Uchiha was right and the blonde would never understand at all, but would that mean he would give up? He couldn't he had promised his one true love that he would absolutely bring her one true love back. Now that he thought about it the life he lived seemed oddly stuck in some awkward love triangle.

Perched on the two statues that enclosed the valley of death as he stared his friend down not out of anger but out of sympathy, things seemed to be a lot clearer. He noticed finally that there was no way he could ever get the love of his life and forcing his rival and love closer together seemed like that last thing he wanted to do. More so than that he finally realized just how much Hinata liked him. She had always been there in some strange fashion or another urging him on.

_Wow have I really been this dense my whole life?_

He suddenly felt and odd wave of energy wash over him as he quickly caught the gaze of his comrade turned traitor. Purple chakra swirled round him as he complained more about being alone in this world. Continuing on about how he never had much of a life because his brother slaughtered his family and he would never live that down or forgive him for it. Now that Naruto actually thought about it, the Uchiha did nothing but whine and complain when he had this seemingly luxurious life, scratch that he had a way better life than Naruto could have ever hoped for. Granted there were some very depressing points but he still had the love of his village and idled by every girl in it too.

Come to think of it he was starting to detest the dark haired idiot. How could he take such a wonderful life when compared to something like his and hate it so much? As more thoughts of how reckless Sasuke had been, the will of the nine tails suddenly flared to life. Huge amounts of dark red, burning chakra exploded from his small body as he watched his enemy turn hideously grotesque as large hand shaped wings sprouted from his back and clenched viciously. He stared in disgust as he felt two more tails grow out of the small shield of energy that covered his body.

When the chakra set he smiled in amusement at what he was going to do to beat a little sense into his friend. Maybe he would let out a bit of aggression too. At any rate he could feel the anticipation building up in his body as he crouched low to the earth in a feral stance.

**"Will you shut up? All you ever do is complain and tell me how I'll never understand anything since I haven't had parents. Can you imagine what that's been like? You act so damn arrogant and you can't even stand straight without the constant boost to your ego from the village people. I'll show you what it's like to have no one on your side." He growled across the canyon.**

"Heh so you think you know me? Well then give me everything you've got!"

The two figures disappeared and explosions echoed through the valley and forest. Craters were left by the duo as the exchanged blow for blow, neither one seeming to faze the other. Merely shots being blocked and countered almost as quickly as they were deflected. They dropped their guard and went for purely offensive. They dashed forward and connected two successful punches to each other's face. They cratered into the walls that surrounded the water fall and the river. The forest shook with violent brutality as a blinding stream of silver sped through the rumbling trees. A small dog keeping up with a fair amount of ease as they formulated plans to one another.

"So what will we do if we're too late?" barked the small dog between each jump.

"We won't be too late." He said with hopeful eyes but in his voice there were tinges of regret.

He had felt slightly responsible for not being able to stop the fighting between the two when it commenced at the hospital. He was beginning to think that his constant tardiness was going to become an issue. As he increased his speed again he felt another wave of tremors travel through the forest. They seemed to be getting stronger the longer they took to reach the two boys. In the valley the two boys were standing on opposite ends of a rope bridge that seemed to be giving way under the immense power it tried to support.

**"So Sasuke is this how you treat the people who have loved you unconditionally? Why would you turn your back on the very people who helped you through everything?" **Time passed and the Uchicha said nothng. simply starring at the enraged blonde stoically.** "ANSWER ME!" **He shouted as shockwaves off air blasted towards the red eyed demon before him.

His wings closed around him as the air grew closer. The collision slid him back a few feet but he brushed it off as he emerged with an annoyed looked.

"Why do you care what I do? I chose my path and you; you're just getting in the way of my goals. I don't need friends like you, i don't even need friends. You're pathetic the whole village is pathetic and as far as I'm concerned they could all die as long as they stayed out of my way." He spoke the words so calmly and coolly that it sent shivers down Naruto's spine. When had he lost his friend to such an ass hole?

He stared at him again and grew even angrier as he stood up right. He calmed down as he realized what was going to happen. There was no way he would be able to bring Sasuke back with him. The fool had lost all sense of reason. He was right he chose his path but somewhere deep inside he cared about it all. Otherwise he would have killed Sakura on his way out of the village. For him Naruto could only assume that he hated the power he possessed.

None of that mattered. Naruto was a ninja with a nindo like no other. He couldn't bring himself to go back to Sakura without her precious Sasuke. Tears formed in his eyes and stained his cheeks as he charged a ball of spinning energy in his palm. He would end it quickly and if it didn't kill the Uchiha then he could bring him back without complaints, but as long as the Uchiha could speak he would resist the effort. Sasuke smiled and began forming a fury of lighting in his hands. The sounds of rushing winds and angry birds filled the canyon. Naruto's eyes shot open as and two bright red glimmering eyes shone through the darkness that encased them. Sasuke's blood boiled and hatred corroded his vision; He knelt down and bolted towards his former best friend. Naruto kicked off the wall and flew towards the Uchiha.

**"Ransenagan**!" "Chidori!" they shouted simultaneously

As the two powerful energies were forced together, one of pure dark power that sparked and streaked in every direction; The other of the purest blue energy of life covered in the lust for blood and hatred of the cloak that engulfed him, they exploded in a massive sphere of destruction, The core itself being preserved for the two bodies that lingered motionlessly as light cascaded the surroundings. One boy was engulfed in the darkness while the other washed in white. The scenery around them was flashing harshly between the two colors as they struggled for dominance over the surroundings. They pulled back their arms and swung for one another in the gravity absent state they were in. The Uchiha aiming for the blonde's chest as the blonde only reached for the raven haired boys forehead.

As the energy grew then imploded on itself and exploded once more the rivals were forced apart onto opposite ends of the river bank. As the sharingan wielder hit the ground, his angry scowl visible, he stumbled as the influence of the seal faded leaving him barely standing with almost no energy to walk. He saw that the blonde was already normal with a smile on his face as he fell to the ground. The blood leaking from his chest created a small stream of red as he descended. He hit the water and felt his bones crack under the pressure. As he was struggling to stay alive he saw a blur of silver rush past him.

"Sasuke! Are you alright Sasuke?"

He heard him shout as he slowly floated down stream. He grabbed a small rock that jetted out of the water's surface. He watched as he hoisted the broken Uchiha on his back and prepared to leap away. Naruto felt cold not only because of the frigid water running through his clothing and wounds but for the utmost disregard for his shattered presence. The two locked eyes before the situation was understood. Sensei had betrayed student and as he watched the silver blur fly to the top of the canyon he understood it all.

He stared apathetically at his former comrades. Somehow he always felt they would choose the lone survivor over him anyways. He rested his head on the rock as the streams current slowly dragged him further into the depths of the waters. He would die with all the hateful memories of all the people who disregarded him. He would die a death of pitiful loss and accept it. He was the demon and it only seemed fitting. As he sank to the bottom he could feel the cold sensation easing away from his body. It was replaced with a warmer one slowly but surely and soon he no longer felt cold but warm, the feelings in his heart only caged by the radiating warmth from his surroundings.

He felt warm but oddly warm. He was confused and sat up quickly to see if he had been rescued or not. To his surprise he had absolutely no idea where he was sitting. All he could make out was a field and people in the distance. When he approached the city a group of black kimonos dressed the battle ready warriors. Each of them possessing some form of a weapon. Well all of them except the small pink girl swinging her feet freely from a giant who wore a white haori with a small rhombus and the symbol for gotei 11 on the back. He smiled and approached the group assuming them to be a police force.

"Would any of you happen to know where I am?"

* * *

Somewhere far off into the future

A dazed Naruto awakes from another nightmare. He's standing on the cliff again facing what was supposed to be his closest friend. Behind him are the silhouettes of the village people. They laugh and mock him as he stands alone. By his side a lone girl whose eyes are a smooth lavender color without a pupil emerges. She is shy and timid and urges him to hold his head high. He looks at the former ally and watches as a pink haired girl steps from the shadows she's followed by a silver haired man and many others. He can't recall who these people are but if they have chosen his side they are nothing but enemies. He wakes never shaking or out of breathe simply angry. He's filled with fury and a lust for blood that rivals the insane 11th captain's lust.

After a few moments the air around him ceases to tremble. The warm beads of sweat travel down the back of his neck as he shunpos out the window. At times like this it's best to find Yoruichi and let off a little steam. Considering all things Naruto has grown to be quite the master in many aspects of the soul society. Sailing to the elite of soul society in a relatively short time. He finds relief to race against the goddess of flash when all of soul society is quietly resting.

"Yo Yoruichi where are you!" he shouts energetically before shunpo-ing a few kilometers away. He removed his nodachi from his back and stabbed it into the ground beside him. Due to his abnormal chakra reserves in death all of his left over chakra transmitted into spiritual energy. In forms of category Naruto would have been listed under the immense spiritual power. (See bottom for reference) After releasing a small amount of spiritual pressure Yoruichi arrives rather quickly.

"Well Naruto care to get beat again?" She teased lightly

He grinned that abnormal foxy grinned he had always had. It was unusual for most to possess such an animalistic trait but somehow he managed to make it a respectable look.

"Like I'd let that happen. I've been practicing you know and by the time you catch up It'll be morning."

"Ha so is this a game of tag we're going for?"

"You bet and this time I won't lose."

As the two got ready Naruto seemed to lose touch with this plane altogether and seconds later a cloud of dust could be seen on the horizon. Yoruichi smile she had loved racing Naruto he seemed to get faster every time they raced and it was starting to make her take the event a little more serious. She laughed again before leaving a smiling after image in her wake. She had caught Naruto in one smooth jump despite the inhuman distance between where they were now and the starting line. She pulled her scarf around her neck and attempted to reach for Naruto before he flipped out of the way and landed behind her. A quick kick from him sent a wave of debris hurtling towards the flash goddess.

She flickered again before she was buried under the wave of dirt and rock. Naruto hesitated for a moment and stopped shortly after. He stared in awe as the pile didn't move an inch.

"Oh shit I killed her." he muttered softly.

"You aren't fast enough yet brat. Give it another hundred years and you might be able to run with me seriously." She teased as she landed on Naruto's out stretched hand.

Spiritual energy slowly building around him as he prepared to show her the fruition of his training. "You think I was going seriously? Yeah right like I would go all out in the beginning."

A second later and the two were mere shadows of the wind. They moved on an entirely different level than before. Dashing back towards Naruto's Zanpakutō so fast the earth crumbled as they passed it. After that an all out war began on the deserted waste land they battled on. Blow after blow, clash after clash echoed through the area of their battle. Minutes passed by like hours due to the high speed movement, the sound of their fight lagging by what seemed like ages.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Kido number 31 Shakkahō" shouted Yoruichi as she shot the ball of vivid red energy towards Naruto. As he shunpo-ed away from the blast he formed a small kido blast in his palm and shot it forward. The two kido's compacted into one another and tore a massive hole in the space behind him as he tried shunpo-ed. He leveled his blade and watched as the kido pulled him into the massive hole that was formed in the air. Out of instinctive fear Naruto raised his nodachi assuming a hollow had traversed into the realm of soul reapers. As the force of the pull grew stronger the winds violently pulled him into the void of nothingness that shone through. He lost consciousness as the endless emptiness encompassed him entirely.

When Naruto awoke he was falling towards the forest in his dreams. He summoned his spiritual energy ad molded it beneath his feet to catch himself just above the tall standings of the trees below him. Seeming to walk amongst the tops of the tree's he looked around at his surroundings wondering what could have happened.

"Well I guess I can rule out hollow for this one." He spoke sarcastically not really amused at all. "So if it wasn't a hollow then what the hell did happen?" he looked around casually noting that he wouldn't be arriving back home to his squad anytime soon.

As he struggled to formulate some type of theory he glanced off into the distance and noticed the start of a vast desert. He dropped down to a large tree and began his trek to the unrealistic desert scene before him. He laughed as he began to remember the memories he had long since buried away. Memories were nice but not if they held little answers. As he strolled lazily through the forest and into the open desert he could only hope he would get the opportunity to get some type of explanation. He shunpo-ed quickly through the desert before arriving at a massive stone structure that appeared out of place in the bare and desolate sea of sand. Now he would definitely get some answers for all of the things he had been dreaming. He walked into the walls of the stone city and glanced up as three small platoons of ninja halted his passage.

"State your allegiance and why you have come into the…" he stumbled over his words as the image before them faded away with the wind.

Had they just witnessed a mirage? It was so realistic and full of color they all seemed stunned by the event. They performed a genjutsu release and quickly went to set up a few precautions on the entrance to the city. A few moments later and Naruto was already deep within hopping from building to building. He had assumed they would be strong or at least smart and would pursue him as he stopped incredulously to see if he had been followed. To his amazement no one was behind him. He figured they were simply rookies and he would later meet the real welcoming committee of this massive sand village. To his surprise no one was there. When a small boy with red hair stepped across the rooftop Naruto halted.

He could sense the immense spiritual energy within the boy. To his shock he sensed more than one. He looked at the boy menacingly and smiled when his slight spike in spiritual pressure hadn't scared him off. He drew his sword and readied to test the small boys skills. As he noticed the dark black circles around the boy's eyes he became skeptical and decided he must be a child who had gotten lost. A cloud of sand filled with reiatsu hovered above archaically dancing like a thousand hungry carnivores. When Naruto finally realized the giant gourd on his back he hit the floor laughing hysterically.

"Hey kid what are you doing and why on earth do you have a giant sake bottle tied to your back?"

Before a response was uttered the huge sand cloud formed into spikes and attempted to spear Naruto through. The blonde countered with his sword and positioned himself for another attack. Considering the speed of the attack, or rather the lack there of, he figured playing a defensive strategy would prove a much more entertaining fight. Not only that but this would allow him to keep his true abilities secret until the situation called for it or he was capable of returning home . The red head leaped back and prepared to strike again. His sand creeping across the floor before him and forming into a massive hand before reaching for a fairly annoyed Uzumaki, he diced the over grown hand in two before dashing next to his opponent.

"You know it's rude not to engage someone in a fight if you accept the challenge."

Even without using a shunpo he seemed to outrank this kid in every respect. _Wow he's slow not just by my standards but by all means of the word entirely. _He was contemplating these things as the burgundy haired boy formed more spikes as a makeshift shield before leaping away again. Curious about his opponent Naruto slowed his pace and allowed the almost still sand, in his eyes, to engulf his body. He figured since the guy was slow he may just be a power house type fighter. As he suspected he was right. The guys overwhelming control of the sand allowed him a multitude of incomprehendable strength. It was sad to think he had never attempted to increase his speed.

"I have you now." He spoke while his voiced dripped with the venomous disgust.

"Gaara stop it this instant!" shouted a man a short distance away.

Naruto turned to see who the voice could have belonged to, as his stare leveled with that of the owner of the voice his gaze flattened.

"I apologize but you must be new here. I'm not sure what has been done but I would like you to come with me please. The council would like a word with you."

"Yeah sure why not" responded naruto in a bored voice

The tall guy looked at the kid whom Naruto assumed was Gaara as he slowly began to dissipate with the sand that covered Naruto. Naruto smiled and jumped to where the guy was standing and prepared to answer a ton of different questions. The man simply nodded and began jumping across the buildings signaling for Naruto to follow him, as they continued towards a tall structure in the center of the windy city. They proceeded into the small room that contained a group of elders debating on the topic of a demon container. The conversation was cut short as the duo entered the room.

The room grew deathly silent before an elder spoke." We are aware that you possess no loyalty to another shinobi village. Are you a missing nin?"

"A missing what? Wait to be honest I'm not even a ninja. However you could all do me a small favor and explain to me exactly where I am."

The group of elders broke out into a mad discussion before the hushed silence returned. "Then who are you and where are you from?"

He sighed loudly before shaking his head and continuing "Naruto Uzumaki, captain of the 6th division of the gotei 13 in soul society. I am amongst the elite of soul society and have no true interest to be here. In all honesty I would appreciate if someone would just kill me and send me back. If none here choose to comply I'll be on my way and seek someone powerful enough to adhere to my request."

As Naruto finished his small introduction the council watched in awe as the bright blonde boy was asking to be killed. Even more impressive he appeared to be no older than twelve and lacked any true determining factors that would rank him high enough to be a captain level. His kimono was odd and the entire company of elders felt mocked by his sudden outburst. The council that lay before him remained silent and studious. Eager to test his praise of being among the elite deciding it would be best if they pit him against the elite amongst their village.

"Very well Uzumaki, your chance to prove that you are truly among the elite is at hand. Would you protest against a small competition between you and a few warriors of our village?" Spoke one carefully

Another took over his place "A tournament if you will something to reflect upon the good nature of our hospitality while witnessing the power of a captain from the soul society."

"What do you say Uzumaki?" intervened yet another elder.

Naruto smiled as the thoughts of finding those who appeared constantly in his dreams. This tournament could be the key to finding the answers he sought.

"Sure why not. I'll join the tournament but if I win what do I receive?" Naruto eyed the council and denoted the fact that the whole group together only possessed as much spiritual energy as that of a lieutenant. He paused and noticed that they simply acted as tactical leaders due to the fact the some others within the village, such as the red head Gaara possess considerably more spiritual energy. He smirked slightly at the thought of finishing his fight the sleepy sand child.

"The winner shall be granted something special indeed." Spoke an elder breaking the silence of the room. He smirked lightly as the look on Naruto's face changed into an unpleasant scowl. He simply nodded and walked toward the doorway that led out of the compound to this grand building. He had learned years ago that questioning those in power could lead to disastrous results. Besides the reading on the level of spiritual energy from the council could have simply been a bluff. He had assumed that for ages that Captain Commander was just some frail old man.

He followed a small boy with what appeared to be a giant wrapped peanut with hair strapped to his back into another small building just outside the compound. As he was shown to his room. He thought long about what had just happened. He seemd to be catching a lot of unwanted attention lately and it was startng to bug him. Not only that but he could most definetly use a good challenge while he worked on finding a sloution to his predicament. Thoughts of wonderfully powerful warriors filled his head as he struggled to get comfortable on the rock hard furniture.

"Maybe iI'll see someone i know." he chuckled coldly as he remembered the last memory he retained before his death. yeah things seemed to be heading in a decent direction as of late.

* * *

**Spiritual Power Levels**

**Spiritual Power**

This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an average level of spiritual power. This level of power is common among those of significant spiritual awareness and may even possess powers of their own but the power levels can vary among individuals. This is also a common level of power for a regular seated and non seated member of the Gotei 13 or lesser power individuals.

**High Spiritual Energy**

This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an above average amount of spiritual power, which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is common amongst those of an average lieutenant rank.

**Great Spiritual Energy**

This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing a large amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is common amongst those of an average Captain rank.

**Immense Spiritual Energy**

This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing a huge amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is reflected in its ability to enhance a user during combat as well as its ability to affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level, allowing the wielder to use it in combat to startling degrees.

**Vast Spiritual Energy**

This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing a huge amount of spiritual energy which is wild and untamed. This level of spiritual power has a possible tendency to leak from a person or when released can affect the surrounding area in a destructive way. Those of this level have no real masterful control over their spiritual power, as it can affect those around them unintentionally.

--As noted by wiki entertainment

I hope this is a decent story if you think something could be done differently about it post a review and let me know. If you utterly hate it let me know that too.


End file.
